1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Forward Looking InfraRed (FLIR) imaging system. More particularly it involves a multi-functional kit of core sensor components, including novel optical layouts, which can be integrated into a variety of configurations for varied uses, including target detection, acquisition, identification, classification, prioritization and disposal.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,016 entitled, "Compact Second Generation FLIR Kit", issued to J. Curry, et. al., on Dec. 26, 1995, there is described a FLIR "Kit" which replaces older First Generation FLIR's in common military ground vehicles. The kit is comprised of various modules, which may be upgraded and interchanged as long as the Kit interfaces to the host platform remain unchanged. This compact Kit is designed to meet the requirements for ground based targeting missions, and is optimized for integration within appropriate platforms. In a pending patent application Ser. No. 08/440,399 entitled "SECOND GENERATION FLIR NV-81" Filed: May 12, 1995, by John M. Hall, et al. a FLIR Kit is proposed for navigational applications in Army aviation platforms such as the AH-64 Apache helicopter. The Apache and the current U.S. Army Comanche prototype helicopter models include FLIR components which perform the tasks of low light level navigation and targeting, but do not meet the commonality and other requirements set for second generation FLIRS. An object of the present invention is to provide a second generation targeting FLIR that can be used in either type of helicopter and uses many components from existing second generation FLIRS.